


Three Houses One-Offs/Short Stories

by Debora (CharlotteMayMiller)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteMayMiller/pseuds/Debora
Summary: These are just a collections of One-Off short fics I write to fight writers block from time to time.  Most are just little idea's I have and most chapters are all self contained stories.  Major Spoilers as these are written with my playthroughs of Three Houses in mind so like if I'm gonna talk about a plot point or a major scene in a rewrite style then well, it'd be spoilers





	1. Leonie and Byleth Sad Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one off is based off an idea I had, in my game I recruited Leonie the day Jeralt died. This would've been an incredibly hard day for the both of them and I wanted to write out a little piece of how it'd probably go if Byleth wasn't the one who asked Leoine. I also wrote this as a way of coping with Jeralt's death as it hit me really really hard.

As the monastery bell rings the holy ground below soak up the rain. The cheery smiles are gone and most of the students are worrying over the new professor who just days prior was a star of the academy ball. The room of the once lively and now late Jeralt was just as he left it. His daughter sits alone, soaked in sorrow and struggling to even get up from her chair.

_ You said you wouldn't die on me… You promised… _Byleth was lost in thought, angry at both herself and her late father.

_ "There was nothing you could've done. I've told you before, fate is fate no matter the cause…" _ Sothis has said this to Byleth many times in the past few days to no avail. _ "Before you get mad at me again, someone is coming this way" _

And just as Sothis said, a knock was heard.

"U-Uh… Professor? May I enter…"

It was Leonie, surely here to try and soothe Byleth's aching heart. If anyone in the monastery could even imagine how Byleth was doing it was Leonie, she looked up to Jeralt like a father. 

Byleth wiped her eyes dry, she needed to present herself strong not just for the students but for herself. "Please come in Leonie." Slowly at first Leonie opened the door, trying to be mindful not to move anything around. After closing the door behind her Byleth finally got a good look at her. Eyes red and puffy, sleeves soaked but dry, and nose snuffly, she had clearly been crying her eyes out. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" 

Leonie looked up at Byleth then down at her feet, trying her hardest not to break down in front of the professor. "I WANT TO JOIN YOUR CLASS PROFESSOR!" The loud statement took Byleth aback, she was unsure what to think or even what to say. "I already spoke with Claude, he told me that he understood why I want this and have given me his blessing in writing." Like clockwork Leonie hands Byleth a note written by Claude. _ 'Hey Teach, I know this is sudden but she needs this, do your favorite Golden Deer a favor?' _

"I accept your request. I'll inform Lady Rhea about your transfer. I'm sure you already know but class will be tomorrow, I think I'll be there but if I'm not I'm sure Manuela or Hannaman will take over." Leonie's head shot up.

"You mean...you might not be able to teach?"

Disappointment washed over the student's face.

"I… I haven't been able to leave this room… Everywhere I go, I see him. I see him in the memories of the knights, I see him in the halls where he talked to you all, I see him...everywhere…" Despite all her efforts, Byleth's eyes began to weep. 

"Professor…" Leonie's own eyes too joined in the waterworks all while starting to fall to her knees, but she was caught by Byleth and she gladly gave Leonie her shoulder to cry into. 

That night Byleth left Jeralt's room, she took Leonie with her to his gravestone. Together they wept and layed flowers. And for the first time since his death, the two of them felt stable again able to stand up all on their own.


	2. Scarlet in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth awakes from her 5 year sleep just in time to meet with someone who never expected to see her again.
> 
> A little "rewrite" of the scene where byleth meets with Edelgard in the BE route. I was robbed of a chance to do Edelgard's route so I really wanted to write how I wish my run went with some extra shippy stuff.

Byleth found herself laying in a river after her long sleep. She was greeted by a villager of the near by town. It was then where she learned she had been in a deep slumber for 5 years and that this evening would’ve been the Millennium Festival, the night of _her_ return. As soon as she could walk Byleth let out for the Monastery despite the wishes of her saviours. As she headed out on her trek, she was given looks of worry, confusion, and doubt but none of them stopped her or even dissuaded her, no matter what she was going to get to Garreg Mach. Many hours pass as she made herself all the way to the bell tower, it was there that she saw who she hoped to meet. Alone looking out the opening of the tower was Edelgard von Hresvelg. Byleth could barely believe it but it was her, the silver hair and scarlet attire that gave it all away. 

“Edelgard...” Byleth quietly entered the belfry as to not startle Edelgard too much. Despite her best efforts the Queen jumped to her feet and quickly unsheathed her rapier. “Please Edelgard, it’s just me…” Byleth had both her hands raised up to show she wasn’t interested in fighting.   


“W-What are you doing here…” Edelgard’s skin ran paler than normal as if she saw a ghost. “You shouldn’t be here they said you fell into the ravine…not only could you not survive but you’ve been gone for 5 whole years!” Byleth didn’t have anything to say, for she knew how unrealistic it sounded to be asleep for 5 years while in a river. While Byleth stood without a word Edelgard took her blade and grazed the chin of Byleth, drawing just the faintest amount of blood. “So you aren’t an apparition here to haunt me, you’re actually you…” The two of them stood there speechless for what feel like an eternity, finally Edelgard broke the silence. “Well… I guess I have to ask this of you Profes—”

“Please Edelgard, you’re no longer my student.” 

“Yes, I guess so…Well then, Byleth, I ask you this.” Edelgard let out her hand to Byleth. “Will you come guide me? Like you used to so long ago.” Edelgard had asked this of Byleth many years before, she wanted her to be her main adviser once she came to the throne as she did not feel as stable without her yet to her misfortune when Byleth wasn’t found after the battle at Garreg Mach 5 years prior she had to go on her own. 

“Edelgard…I…” Byleth couldn’t bring herself to say what she needed to say. Little did she show that would be a mistake she will soon learn from, for as soon as she hesitated to say what she wanted Edelgard had already readied her blade.   
“Hesitation clouds your voice, that’s all I need to hear.” Edelgard came rushing at Byleth with full force. Byleth quickly grabbed her sword to deflect the blow, she didn’t come to fight and told herself no matter what she wouldn’t hurt Edelgard. “Why do you not fight back! It’s clear to me from your words that we are no longer allies.” Edelgard took stance and readied herself for a final strike with full intention of breaking through Byleth’s defences. Byleth took incentive to undo them for Edelgard anyways, dropping her blade to her side and dropping to her knees fully accepting her fate. But the blade stopped near inches from her neck. “Why…won’t you even try...?” Edelgard’s eyes started to run, she knew it’d be hard if anyone showed up but she never thought she’d have to come face to face with Byleth.

“My hesitation wasn’t about joining you…” Byleth finally let out.

“What do you mean? What else could be keeping you from speaking then?”

“I…” There it was again, that nagging sense of uncertainty. Thought after thought ran through her head. _How would she react? Would she be upset? Or would she feel the same…_ All Byleth knew was that if she didn’t speak her mind there’s no telling what Edelgard will believe. So she sucked it up and looked down at her knees and said what she should’ve first and foremost. “I don’t just want to be your guide.” 

“What ever do you mean?” Edelgard was visibly confused, she didn’t fully understand what that even meant, nor did she know how to respond.   
“What I mean is…Edelgard I have feelings for you. For five long years I slept in a river and while I slept, I had a long time to dwell on my thoughts. Up until Rhea ordered me to kill you, I was merely a sleeping slave to the church, they had given my father and I an place to call home and me an opportunity. You spoke to me words that not only opposed church views but also made sense to me, I was conflicted. Then you consoled in me about your past, and you were there to pick me up after Jeralt… I dwelled over these thoughts for so long, and in that moment when Rhea ordered your death it all clicked into me. I came to realize that not only did what you said made sense, but that I never wanted to leave your side. You ran off from the chaos before I could get to you and after our battle the whole class was seemingly at odds with you… I couldn’t bring myself to chose who to follow and hoped to have a chance to convince you or the rest of the Black Eagles in a dream of everyone being together again…” No one was ready to say anything. The moon hung over them, barely entering the room. Edelgard didn’t know what how to take the news she just heard, her once teacher thought to be long gone and dead was before her on her knees asking not for forgiveness or even to pledge her allegiance but to confess her feelings. 

Edelgard dropped her sword and got down on her own knees, offering her hand out to Byleth while whipping her eyes with her other hand. “Come with me back to the capital, we have a lot of catching up to do. I’ve missed our tea time dearly.”


	3. Yearly Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was similar to the first as it was written in an attempt to cope with having to kill Edelgard in Silver Snow's Chapter 19. This one is really short compared to what I've written for the series so far due to it being something I only had a basic plan for, I might revisit this later and flesh the idea out more. That being I hope that this low-key rushed one off isn't too terrible.

It was the start of the Garland Moon’s final week, Byleth had just left for a trip to Enbarr that she takes every year by herself. Dorothea is always wondering what she does as not once has Byleth explained what it was she did there for why it was so important, but that didn’t bother Dorothea for if it made her love happy then she was fine with having to give up one week together. Although something in Dorothea this year was bugging her. She knew it was rude to pry, especially when it was something that to her didn’t seem to be a big deal, yet she decided this year she’d follow Byleth to Enbarr. It wasn’t hard to keep up with Byleth nor was it hard to stay unseen, after all Dorothea used to rely on sneaking around places to get by in her years as an orphan. Upon the final day of the Garland Moon the two separately arrived in Enbarr. 

“_What is it that she does here?” _Dorothea thought to herself. She stayed back and watched as her wife walked into the market and purchased a bouquet of crimson flowers. _“Why would she buy those…she’s not…cheating on me is she?” _Dorothea’s mind was racing, as much as she wanted to storm out and confront Byleth she had faith in her love and instead followed her to see if her suspicions were true. Byleth walked with the flowers all the way to the outskirts of Enbarr where at the boarder lies a small site of graves, she walked up to one without a headstone and lays the flowers down as she crys. After all the secretive following Dorothea decides now is the time to reveal herself, she couldn’t stand seeing her wife cry without someone to comfort her.

“Byleth…” Dorothea’s sudden appearance started Byleth deeply, she had never once been caught there before.

“Dorothea what are you doing here?” She tried to quickly wipe away her tears, not that Dorothea hasn’t seen her cry before, but she didn’t want more questions than necessary.

“I got worried, year after year you leave for 2 weeks for a round trip to the old capital of the Empire without telling me or anyone why.” 

“I…am sorry, for not telling you anything.” Byleth couldn’t look Dorothea in the eyes, she felt ashamed for leaving her partner out of what she does at Enbarr every year.

“Whose grave is that Byleth… It’s not _her’s _is it?”  
“It is… This grave at the edge of Enbarr is Edelgard’s final resting place. I personally had it seen that she was laid somewhere quiet and unmarked as to ensure it is not a target for disturbance.” Byleth looked back at the flowers laying silently. “5 years to the date I took her life in the old palace’s throne room. It was by far the hardest thing I’ve had to do during that war. Everyone wanted nothing more than her death but if I could’ve spared her I would’ve, but she knew that there was no place for her to go if she lived.” Again, the tears start to fall.

“Come here dear, please.” Dorothea was quick to comfort her pained partner. “Truth be told, I am not sure how to feel. Yes, Edelgard did start a horrid war, but she was one of our dear classmates. I know that facing her was hardest for you, after all she held you to such high regard and I know she was one of your favourite students…” 

They embraced for what felt like hours, that night Byleth and Dorothea found an Inn to stay the night and rest up. For the first time Byleth wouldn’t be making the trip home alone, and this would be the last time she made the trip to Enbarr alone.


End file.
